Imposibilities
by MaximumProductions
Summary: Sienna Riddle has a secret from the darkness of her past. No one is to know that secret, but one person find out,and it's the worst person possible; Draco Malfoy. She has been running from her destiny long enough, and now it's found her.


**Impossibilities**

**Chapter One: Figures **

Draco Malfoy was so orthodox. He was too perfect, too aware of himself, too cocky. He was just over rated. His platinum hair and icy eyes were too gorgeous, his speech was too velvety and sharp, his scent was too intoxicating. He was too much.

At the moment, he was sitting by me. In deviation we were forced to sit by each other. The horror on my face and the smirk on his lips when our psycho teacher assigned us to sit near each other was rich in my mind. I turned to him cutting him off.

"Maybe I don't want you, Malfoy. Ever think of that? Maybe some people don't find a cruel, flawed image of perfection appealing. Did that ever once register in your thick head?"

As if on cue, the bell rang. I was saved by the bell. Oh how cliché. I walked to potions. It was my favorite class. Professor Snape wasn't as vile as most people took him for. He got much less credit than he deserved. He just had a dark past and deep down, a kind heart.

"How can you like Snape, but loathe Malfoy?" Asked Cho as we walked together.

"Because, Severus Snape has a reason to be angry with the world, while Draco Malfoy is a stupid little rich boy who thinks his life is rough because his Daddy didn't buy him the newest broomstick."

"You're not too pleasant yourself Sienna."

"Obviously." I smiled brightly. "Not at the moment anyways."

She smiled at me and shook her head. She hugged me and bid me farewell as we departed. The bell rang, alarming me that I was late to class. I sighed and broke into a sprint. I skidded to a halt as I made it into the doorway. I turned the knob and walked in gingerly.

Within the next second, no other than Harry Potter walked in. I decided to tell _a _slight lie, Potter didn't need another detention. I looked at him and smiled lightly. He looked a bit dumbfounded.

"I apologize Professor, Harry saw me and I was lot and he went off track to help me. If anyone is to get a detention here it's me." I said looking him in the eye.

He looked at Harry and back to me and nodded. "If mister Potter was kind enough to help you when you were late, I don't see the need to give anyone a detention here. Five points from Gryffindor for idiocy."

"Then ten points from Slytherin for inexcusable absence." I protested dangerously.

Snape frowned then nodded in hesitant agreement. The Gryffindor table looked at me with awe and my fellow house with hatred. I sat in the only open seat, by Blaise Zambini. Malfoy glared at me, half for taking points from 'his' house and half for my harsh rejection.

"Got to be heroic Winston? You shouldn't even be a Slytherin. Defending a Gryffindor, especially Potter." He spat.

"You must have a spot reserved for you then eh, Malfoy? With your daddy dearest defending you in even the least-bit treating of situations and buying your way into everything. Your vile persona may help, but your father seems to be doing all the work here."

"At least I know my father. At least he didn't give me to some filthy muggles. Mine loves me."

That stung, I'll give him that. I let out a cold laugh.

"Loves you? We've all seen the way he's treated you, if he did love you, you wouldn't have to prove it." I seethed, smirking as I watched his face go white and his ears redden with rage.

He stood up and drew his wand. "Stupefy!"

I felt my body grow stiff then fall. My vision was black and my mind wandered. I heard Professor Snape yell at Malfoy. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing. Madam Poffrey was hovering over me her eyes hard with concern.

"Thank you Madam Poffery ." I smiled getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To class where else?"

"Don't you at least want to know what happened?"

"Draco Malfoy stupefied me, what is there to know?"

She frowned and waved me off. I was greeted by Cho who attacked me with a back-breaking hug. She told me her concerns and I laughed at her, and she frowned.

"I was terrified."

"Why, he couldn't do anything to me I couldn't handle." I said in the least modest way possible.

"You were out cold, Si. I almost had a heart attack."

"It was for a few hours."

"More like a few days. Try two."

"Liar." I accused, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Not at all, it's February 13th."

"Couldn't have slept another two days." I mumbled bitterly.

Cho and I walked to Charms together. I hated being in Slytherin. I didn't mind being hated, I was used to it. I just despised being near Malfoy. He looked at me with his ice-cold eyes, giving me a hard glare. His silken light hair was brushing over his brilliant orbs. I couldn't help but admire his God-Like exterior. Of course my enemy had to be inhumanly beautiful. I hated it almost as much as I hated him.

Blaise looked at me and smirked, he too was gorgeous. Although, he was nothing in comparison to Draco Malfoy, no one really was, except maybe Cedric Diggory. He owned a pair of espresso eyes and had flawless olive skin. His body was well built and toned. He had a swoon-worthy smile and an even sexier smirk. Both of them.

I glowered back. I was almost tired of his stupid games—almost. I hated them both, I hated their perfection. Professor Flitwick walked in and our little contest was stopped.

-----*------

I ran my teal nails through my brown and auburn hair. I had a fair complexion and misty green eyes, almost like fogged emeralds. I was somewhat tall and somewhat thin, just an average build. I owned a pair of C cups which annoyed me , because it grabbed too much attention.

I walked down the stairs to the common room. There was Malfoy, looking Godlike as always. He was sitting in the arm chair nearest to the fireplace. I walked past him, at least I attempted to. His hand grasped my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You should watch what you do around here Riddle."

My face went white with fear. His smirk came only slightly. "That's right," He said darkly. "I know, he wants you back."

**Chapter Two: Fear**

I felt my blood run cold. He wanted me back? I had been away for over thirteen years, through my mother dying, finding out who I was, and that I was a witch. I shook my head. He was a liar. He couldn't want me back, he got rid of me so long ago. Why would he want me?

"No, you're a liar." I said shaking slightly.

"Oh really?"

He lifted his sleeve and showed me his mark. I coward at the sight of it. I shook my head and ran upstairs again. This couldn't be. He was lying. This was impossible. How couldn't it be? I was sure he was messing with me. Positive.

My owl Estella hooted, her wide eyes brimmed with fright. I took the piece of parchment from her leg and unfolded it. It had no address on it, no sender, nothing. The only words on the note were 'forbidden forest, midnight'. I looked on the back, nothing else was written.

------*-------

It was eleven and I didn't leave my room once. I sighed and decided to go to the forbidden forest. I had a feeling I shouldn't but ignored it. I dressed and walked to my window. I picked up wand and pushed the window open before jumping. I of course, landed on my feet.

I walked into the forest, ignoring the somewhat frightening sounds and slight movements. I closed my eyes for a moment, not quiet knowing why, but I had the impulse. When I opened my eyes, the infamous Draco Malfoy was before me.

"Sienna, he wants you back. You of all people should know how he gets when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Listen to me Malfoy, I do know better than anyone. I know much, much more than you do. One thing you will never understand is that I can't go back."

"You can and trust me, you will. "He said icily. His next words were a whisper. "Nox."

With that he was gone. He shut off the light from my wand and I was left alone.

"Lumos." I commanded.

I walked for several minutes when I felt cold breath on my neck. I turned and saw a centaur with a grim expression. His mane was matted and his face covered in dirt. His chocolate eyes peered into my eyes, sending chills of fear travel down my back.

"You aren't safe her nor are you welcome, Riddle. Your family as hurt our kind, you must leave now."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. This was too much for me to take in. I nodded in agreement, "I am sorry sir, you won't see me or my family in your territory again. I hope."

The centaur urged me to leave and I obeyed. I walked out of the forest and to the castle once more, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I walked into the third floor bathroom. I looked in the mirror and took out my contacts. My eyes were the same shade of black that his were. If I hadn't dyed my hair, I would be the spitting image of him.

I was Sienna Winston, the cold, ill tempered, fearless outcast of Slytherin, but the truth was I had never been so terrified in my life. Lord Voldemort was after me, the worst part was, he was my father.

-------*---------

I had finally come back. I was somewhat shaky and paranoid as I walked down the halls. Cho noticed, but was wrapped up in her amazing tale of her and Cedric being reunited, but to her misfortune , it was a mere dream. She had woke up crying and that was the end of the intriguing story.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"He's back, and he's after me."

"Who?"

"Him, the Dark Lord. He's after me,"

"Sienna, don't be daft, why on Earth would he be after you?"

I pulled her aside and into the bathroom. "Do you remember our sorting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember my full name?"

"Sienna Marie. "

"Sienna Marie _Riddle_-Winston , I'm his daughter."

Her eyes went wide and she backed up. "You're lying! You're a liar."

"Shh, no Cho, I'm not I can't prove it, but you have to trust me. Cho, you're my best friend." I whimpered, tears threatening my eyes. She looked at me and her eyes widened once more.

"You're not lying. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The most feared wizard in the world is my dad. He abandoned me when I was a toddler, Cho. I didn't tell anyone. I'm not exactly proud of it."

She looked at me with sympathy. "Why is he after you?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know that he is in the first place?"

"Malfoy."

Her eyes went wide. "He's a—"

I nodded. "Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

**Chapter Three: Petrified **

Cho stood, petrified. Her eyes looked distantly, at nothing in particular. She licked her lips and brought herself back to Earth. I smiled weakly and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Sienna."

"Why, it's not your fault my dad's a psycho on a major power trip. "

"We better get to class."

"I have deviation," I frowned. "With Malfoy."

Trelawney walked in with her crazy introduction as always. I couldn't stand this class. Malfoy stared at me along with Blaise. I felt myself twitch. I hated this class so much.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"I snapped.

He merely smirked in response. I looked over at Blaise and shot him the finger. He frowned, but did nothing in return. Since Malfoy had found out I was Voldemort's daughter, the rest of the Slytherin house has been kinder to me.

I knew he wouldn't tell, because of Daddy's wishes. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned around and sure enough, he was staring. I picked up a piece of parchment, scribbled 'why the hell are you staring at me?' and threw it at him.

The note landed back on my desk.

'Why not? You're pretty enough.'

'So is Parkinson.'

'You're much better.'

He didn't catch the sarcasm, or ignored it.

'Uh huh. Why are you being so much nicer?' I wrote and threw it back.

'Why not?'

I sighed, tired of the off handed replies. I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. He was still fallowing me with his amazing eyes. I made the mistake of looking back. His eyes were vivid as ever, his light lips smirking at my admiration.

I couldn't even describe how gorgeous he was. He was beyond any word I have ever head or used to describe anything in my life. Even the way his wisped, bleach blond hair rested over his icy, blue-grey eyes. His skin was like cream, flawless and light and his lips. His lips were pale pink, always curved in the incredible smirk I secretly loved.

After realizing I was ogling him, I looked away quickly. I hated his beauty.

I sat in the Slytherin common room, my eyes wide, doing tree-sixty scans around the room. Looked like my paranoia was back. I whipped my head to where the creek came from. I sighed in relief when it was Draco—I mean Malfoy.

His pale eyes scanned over me, looking at all my features and flaws. I felt my cheeks heat up. His lips curved into a smile at this, a real, genuine smile. I stood up, embarrassed and he grabbed me by the wrist. He spun me so fast that my face was only inches from him. (About seven, since he's much taller than I.)

He leaned closer, his soft lips meeting mine for a brief second. A harmonic sequence was made, his lips fitting perfectly with mine, like a puzzle piece. An electric wave of surprise and pure pleasure crashed over me. My eyes had fluttered close and all I could see were stars.

His lips left mine, but my eyes remained closed for a few short moments. The only thing I saw was him walking away. I stood there in pure fear and confusion. I was petrified. I didn't know I could feel anything of the sort with anyone, let alone Malfoy.

I turned slowly and walked to my room. I switched off the light and laid restlessly in bed. Later, I walked out to the common room once more. Malfoy was there, his iced orbs staring at the fireplace. I decided to act as if nothing had happened, and sat across from him.

"Why did you kiss me Malfoy?"

"Valentines, my hormones are raging." He said flatly, his eyes glassy and distant.

"I'm sure, Draco."

His attention switched over to me.

"You called me Draco."

"Don't get used to it, but why did you?"

"I don't know. I had an urge."

I frowned and looked at him. "Why does he want me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He left me years ago, if he wanted me back, really he would've had me."

"Why won't you just do what he wants?" He questioned, his voice as off as his eyes.

"I'll answer that question if you answer mine."

"Go on."

"What is he having you do?"

He turned to me, his eyes going back to normal in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"I know when a new Death Eater gets a deed, what is it?"

"Answer mine first."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either."

I sighed and replied. "Because I don't want my destiny. I don't want the reins of the sick business my father created. I'm afraid." I admitted sheepishly.

"Dumbledore. " He said sadly.

"What?"

"I have to kill him. I have to kill Dumbledore."

I felt my blood freeze. "You're just a kid. You aren't ready for anything like that." I whispered.

"I am ready! Just watch, you're underestimating me Riddle."

He gripped his chair tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry."

That was a surprise, even to me. His eyes darted to me, I felt a chill go down my spine as he drew closer. His eyes were on my lips, making the tension stronger. Controlling her impulses was never, ever one of my virtues. I stood on my toes and caught his lips with mine.

The amazing feeling was back, but reality had to ruin it for me. I pulled away all too soon and ran up the stairs. I felt tears threaten my eyes. I was falling apart. My whole life that I spent years rebuilding was crashing down, without a fight, without a sound.

I stood in the bathroom, peering into the mirror. I leaned into the sink and the tears escaped my eyes. I sucked in a sharp breath. I felt like my chest was too small for my chest. My head was spinning out of control. I felt myself tumble to the floor.

I had given up, I passed out.

**Chapter Four: Effort**

In effort to avoid Malfoy, I focused only on Cho and my grades. I felt like the Slytherin Granger. Not that that was a bad thing, she seemed nice enough, best in our year. The Golden Trio wasn't as bad as my fellow housemates made them see.

I smiled as the three walked past, Hermione and Ron looked at me skeptically. However, Harry stopped. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he began to speak.

"Hey um, Sienna, thanks for lying for me in potions the other day."

"No problem, Harry. You didn't need another detention, and plus I'm tired of Se-Snape being so unfair to you and the other houses."

He smiled lightly and the other two decided I was safe.

"I'm Hermione. You're Sienna right? In my potions."

"How could I not know you? You're head of our class. I'm in your Charms too."

"Oh really? I've just been so frustrated with that class, I have a 3.9. But deviation is so much worse."

"So I've heard, at least you don't have it with Malfoy?"

Harry brought his hand to his head, just as he walked by. It was a coincidence, but for my sake I looked sympathetic and clueless. He explained what I already knew and I nodded and gave sorry smiles here and there.

I walked over to Cho later, who was talking to Lavender Brown. Lavender was gushing about how amazing Ronald Weasly was. I sat down and listened happily to the conversation.

Since I was distracting myself from the pest that went by the name of Draco Malfoy. I was noticing everything, how she anxiously twirled her cinnamon brown hair (which was the same color as mine, only without auburn lowlights) around her thin fingers. Her speech was light and somewhat airy, reminding me of Luna Lovegood.

"Oh my God Sienna," Drawled Cho once she walked away. "She is so obsessed it's sad."

"So I've heard."

"Won Won? Seriously, she sounds like my grandmother when she tries to make soup."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Won Ton soup, an Asian dish."

"Ah," I laughed, shaking my head. "I see."

Deviation was disastrous. Malfoy was next to me, and it was tea leave readings. We had to work in partners, no loop holes. I sighed and read the signs and each meaning. Blaise smirked at me, his dark eyes sparkling with taunting knowingness.

I gave him the 'What-the-hell-are-you-smirking-about?' look and looked into the cup.

"What do you see?" Asked Madam Psycho-Physic, her misty eyes on me.

"I see a moon."

"Full, that's a good sign it means—"

"No, it's a crescent."

"Destiny." She smiled airily. "Your destiny is coming back for you."

I felt my face go white. My destiny? I swear that word gave me the chills. I just despised the word. After running and successfully escaping something, you never want to hear of it again, trust me. Maybe if it's a serial killer and you get to drag like I escaped that mass murder, then maybe.

Malfoy looked at me with a look that almost looked concerned. I regained my composure and sat up straight. I wrote the shape and my conclusion on what I think it might be predicting. I once again, made the mistake of looking at the royal pain in the ass. His pale eyes were watching me cautiously as if I was going to explode.

The bell rung and I hurried to potions. I saw Harry and waved with a bright smile on my face. He returned both gestures. I continued to go into potions. Snape smiled lightly, but returned it to his usual expression.

The rest of the class filled the room. I smiled at the Gryffindor side of the room. Mainly at the Gold Trio and Luna. They discreetly returned my kindness and Blaise smirked at me.

"Fancying Potter, Winston. I would've figured even you wouldn't stoop so low. That desperate? It's sad."

I shot him a sneer. "Yes Zambini, you're right. Since I don't loathe the Golden Trio, I obviously take a liking to Potter."

"I'm sure you do. You shouldn't be so desperate, you're too pretty. I mean you'd be great if you had the personality. You'd be the queen of Slytherin, some of us already think you are. With your background and everything."

"Who told you?" I hissed.

"He did Sienna, who else?"

"He?"

"The Dark Lord."

I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. The mark was clear as day. I glared at the mark and touched it I hissed slightly. I hated the mark, more than Malfoy. That may not say too much lately.

I pulled his sleeve back down and turned my attention back to the front of the class. I was almost twitchy with anxiety. All of my nervous habits were going on at once.

I was twirling my hair with my right leg shaking violently. I hated this school more than ever. My eyes were scanning the room desperately .I felt like a time bomb, hell, I probably was. I felt a pair ice cold eyes staring at me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Malfoy. I bit my lips as my focus was broken by a note.

'Are you okay?'

I looked over to see Harry with a worried expression.

'I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.' I replied.

'No problem, that's what friends are for.'

I smiled to myself. I scribbled a smiley face and threw it back. He smiled kindly at me and I returned the gesture. I had three friends this year; I was on a roll.

"Why were you talking to Potter?" Interrogated Malfoy.

"Why were you concerned?"

"Because. You shouldn't talk to him."

"Maybe I like him Malfoy, ever think of that?" I barked slamming my book onto the oak table.

"If you care about him, you wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because of who you are, and who he is. You'll hurt him. Once he finds out who your father is, and his scar will sense it soon enough."

"Shut up, Malfoy. What do you know about caring for people, you narcissistic toad."

"A lot more than you think, Riddle. Trust me on that."

I shook my head and proceeded to do my class work. My efforts to avoid Malfoy were useless.

**Chapter Five: Maybe**

It was inching closer and closer to the day I had escaped. How I hated the inevitable. Ex: Draco Malfoy, and the worst, fate. It was May fourth, thirteen days before my departure. Maybe he would catch me. Maybe I would come back willingly? Ha, not a chance. I hope.

I slipped my contacts into my eyes and walked down stairs. My steps echoed loudly down the hall, since I had woken up much too late. The dining hall was empty, showing me I had missed breakfast, and that I was very late for class.

I walked into Charms and waved at Hermione and gingerly took my seat. Flitwick was reviewing the levitation portion we had learned in our first year. My mind wandered to my father. I wondered if he was still Tom Riddle when he was with Diane Winston (my mother).

I was so curious about what he wanted me for. I knew for a fact that daddy didn't miss his little girl. Maybe he wanted the chamber opened? I sighed and closed my eyes. Flashes of his face, the green light that was too familiar for a person of my age, the grimace like smile he gave every time he killed, and the house I had fled from.

My day-mare was cut short by Flitwick. No pun intended. My gaze traveled back to Earth and I took review notes. A strange hissing was in my ear, a snake speaking to me in the language we shared

"Just go back, Sienna, we need you. We miss you." Whispered the menacing voice, "We want you, we need you. We love you."

I felt my body go numb with indiscreet fright. The words passed through my mind like a chant. "We want you, we need you, we love you." I shook my head, attempting to rid myself of the song-like taunt. It was like a school yard chant.

Maybe they did need me, my family. Maybe they did love me. Maybe even he did. Maybe I was being ridiculous. I bet on the last one, that was the most reasonable. I stood up at the bell. As I walked, I tried to erase the sing-song hiss.

I looked down and tried to erase my mind. I gasped as I was jerked to the side, almost falling to the ground. A strong arm secured me to the oh-so toned body. It was Blaise. A breathtaking smirk was on his full lips, making me blush slightly.

"You're his daughter."

"I'm almost positive we clarified that in potions."

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"Why are you so damn interested?"

"I am so interested because you could've been house royalty. A higher rank than Draco."

"Because Zambini, I don't like my father, and I am far from proud of being related to him."

He pursed his flawless lips. His dark eyes rested on me, looking at my short, short self. I frowned and tried to escape. His fist trapped my arm and he reeled me closer to him.

"I saw you kiss Malfoy. I won't tell if you do one little thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"Meet me in the auditorium on the fourth floor."

"What time?"

"Midnight."

"Go figure." I breathed silently. "Fine, I'll meet you there."

He released me and I trotted off. What was up with midnight? Was it some special time? I sighed and pushed the bangs from my eyes. I walked into care of magical creatures.

I walked into my room and threw on some red shorts and a black tank. I was exhausted. I sunk into my bed and smiled. My eyes fluttered close and then I realized; it was midnight. I stood up and walked to auditorium.

Blaise was standing in the shadows. He smiled as he saw me and I quirked an eyebrow. People these days… I stood in front of him and he smirked.

"What is so important?"

"Go on a date with Draco?"

"Wait, is that a joke?" I choked, my eyes widening.

"No, not at all. He's taken an interest in you since year one."

"Well, no. I will have to politely decline."

"I guess Hogwarts will find out about you, Riddle."

"You're blackmailing me?" I said incredulously. "Honest, is he that desperate."

"Yes, now are you going or not?"

"I guess I am." I frowned. "Now may I leave?"

"Why of course, Riddle." He smirked, "Oh, and nice cleavage."

I cringed for three reasons; the compliment, his great smirk, and my last name. I flicked him off and sluggishly stalked to my corridor. I finally slipped under my covers.

_I walked into the elderly manor. My skin almost crawled as I did so. My body was shaking slightly with fear. The creek of footsteps echoed throughout the house. I looked up and saw Bellatrix. Her curly hair framed her wicked, grinning face. She embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead._

"_We missed you, Sienna. I'm so glad you came home."_

_A new set of arms were wrapped around me. I looked up and saw the grim face of my father. I almost cowered, but hesitantly hugged him back. His icy, bone chilling voice rung in my ears,_

"_We've got business to take care of."_

_Green, blue, and white flashed violently. It was the war, the fight to the finish. I stepped backwards and a silk voice was in my head. _

'_For fill your destiny, Sienna. Do what you were made for.'_

I shot up from my bed and my chest heaved. I was mess, with my hair matted and bullets of sweat were dripping down my body. I quickly got up and jumped into the shoulder. I tried to rinse and scrub all my problems away.

I had no such luck.

I tried to cover the nightmare with good memories. On if them being my fourth year told me I was like a tub of ice cream; pint sized and sweet. That failed to wash away the terror. All joy was stripped from me when I recalled the fact that I had a date with Draco Malfoy.

'I might as well dress up for a date right?' I thought as I looked in the mirror.

I gently curled my hair and brushed on light make-up before slipping into the vintage skirt and blue tank-top. I slid on the blue flats and my pearl, gold, and ribbon series of bracelets. I put on my gold cross and slid the light pink lipstick on my lips. I sighed and walked to my door. I can do this.

I quickly rushed back to my trunk and sprayed myself with light perfume. I took in a deep breath and walked out the door. Now, I can do this.

**Chapter Six: Date**

We sat at the lake, I couldn't have felt more awkward. His eyes were glued to me and mine glued to the pond. He suddenly lifted me up and walked to the rocky banks of the pond-like area of the river.

"What the hell?" I asked bluntly.

"Let's walk."

"I'm wearing flat's and I'll die."

He shrugged and pushed me forward. We walked for a while and sure enough, I fell in. His chime-like laughter peeled through the quiet air and I glowered at him, my body soaked. Still cracking up, he extended his hand to my aid. I stood up, and fell back down dragging him with me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I choked on my own laughter.

He shook his head and curled his lips into a smile, showing his perfect teeth. He slowly leaned into me and I stayed put. My eyes closed as his lips barely brushed mine, but they moved to my hear.

"There's a frog on your arm."

I screamed and jumped up, due to my phobia of amphibians. I quickly jumped back onto the muddy banks, and he laughed continuously.

"It's not funny! I hate frogs. They're terrifying!"

"You're right, you're right. It's not funny. It's hysterical." He said keeling over with an amused series of laughter.

I turned around and began to storm off. He quickly stopped me and spun me around.

"I'm sorry, Sienna. You're just so cute."

I felt my cheeks glow crimson, and I looked down girlishly. Oh God, kill me now.

"No need, to be ashamed, that frog was vicious." He said making a face.

I slapped his arm spitefully and stalked away. His laughter was ringing in the back round, his footsteps evident behind me. His arm was around my shoulders the next second, only making me angrier.

"What's wrong, Riddle?"

"Aw, first date, last name basis. How cute." I mumbled bitterly. "I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm hungry."

"Well, let's go back to the common room."

"Don't dates come to an end? Shouldn't now be the time?"

He smirked. "Very well then, have fun walking home." He said before pecking me on the lips.

I sighed and stalked behind him.

"Fine, the date must go on."

"Glad you're enjoying it so much, but I must 'politely decline'." He mocked, his crooked smirk large.

"Why did you have Zambini ask me out if you where there? Were you scared, Malfoy?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I thought it would be more epic. Plus you wouldn't want to go as much if I was the one blackmailing you."

I rolled my eyes and walked faster. I pulled my wrist and spun me around. He lips met mine and sparks instantly flew, more than that. It was an atomic bomb . He pulled away and I walked off without a smile. I hated what he did to me.

March twenty first. The very day I had escaped. Due to the date, I was in a wretched mood. I stormed down the hall, my shoes echoing down the narrow area. I wore a grimace and a glare on my face.


End file.
